Analysis of genomic DNA is central to research in modem molecular biology, and is critical for medical diagnostics and therapeutics development. Isolation of genomic DNA from cells has been improved, but the methods are still labor intensive. Measurement and handling of DNA prior to genetic analysis often involves specialized liquid handling equipment, and evaporation of solutions makes miniaturization difficult. Technology to simplify the isolation, handling, and measurement of genomic DNA is required for portable medical diagnostics or biodefense applications. The long-term objective of the project is to develop disposable "lab-on-a-chip" microfluidics products that isolate genomic DNA from tissue, simultaneously capture and measure the DNA, and simplify genetic analysis. Novel solid supports will be developed which can capture DNA and measure the concentration in microfluidics chambers before and after release. The DNA binding properties of glass are well known, and form the basis of the DNA isolation process. Glass surfaces will be combined with other solid surfaces bearing nanoengineered "DNA reading stations". These will be prepared using "fluorogenic" DNA binding molecules, which are known to increase fluorescence upon binding to DNA. By linking these types of fluorogenic compounds to glass or plastic surfaces, capture and release of DNA will be monitored by fluorescence. These novel materials will allow in-process control of the DNA isolation process, and ultimately simplify downstream dilution and analysis. Incorporating these "fluorogenic" DNA binding materials into a microfluidics device will simplify and standardize isolation of DNA and provide more reliable genetic analysis.